nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: ProStreet/Downloadable Content
Need for Speed: ProStreet features various downloadable content packs. Released content includes early unlock packs, post release packs, and bundles. Some content may be only available to certain platforms or have been removed from various console marketplaces. Game Releases ''Limited Edition'' The Limited Edition is a retail release of Need for Speed: ProStreet made available for the Xbox 360, but could only be purchased in Japan. It includes a regular release of Need for Speed: ProStreet as well as a number of items adorned with the game's branding; *Lanyard *Keychain *Coin purse *Desk clock Additional Content Packs ''Collector's Edition Upgrade'' The Collector's Edition Upgrade pack for Need for Speed: ProStreet was made available for purchase alongside the regular game for PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. The special release adds five exclusive cars and four race day events; *Acura Integra *Acura NSX *Audi RS4 *Lexus IS350 *Pontiac Solstice GXP *Challenge: Autopolis II *Challenge: Infineon *Challenge: Nevada II *Challenge: Willow Springs ''Booster Pack'' The Booster Pack is a free content update for Need for Speed: ProStreet. It was released sporadically as part of an update for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases or as update 1.1 for the PC release. The pack includes two cars, four race day events, and 2 pre-tuned cars; * Plymouth Road Runner * Seat León Cupra * Leipzig * Leipzig II * Tokyo Expressway * Tokyo Expressway II * [[Dodge Viper SRT-10 (ZB I)|Dodge Viper SRT10 "Energizer"]] * [[Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk5)|Volkswagen Golf GTI "Coke Zero"]] Bundles ''Premium Car Bundle 1'' The Premium Car Bundle 1 pack was made available for purchase sporadically across the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases. *Aston Martin DBR9 *Dodge Challenger Concept *Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera *Lancia Delta Integrale Evo *Porsche 911 GT3 RS *Porsche Carrera GT ''Premium Car Bundle 2'' The Premium Car Bundle 2 pack was made available for purchase sporadically across the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases. *Aston Martin DB9 *Audi R8 *Honda S2000 *Koenigsegg CCX *Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG *Porsche 911 GT3 ''Stage 4 Performance Blueprint Bundle'' The Stage 4 Performance Blueprint Bundle pack was made available on February 15, 2008 and includes 4 pre-tuned car blueprints created by the editors of Super Street, Import Tuner, Sport Compact Car and Turbo magazine. *[[Mazda RX-7 (FD) (Series 6)|Mazda RX-7 "Primedia"]] *[[Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition|Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX "Primedia"]] *[[Nissan 240SX (S13)|Nissan 240SX (S13) "Primedia"]] *[[Nissan GT-R (2007)|Nissan GT-R (R35) "Primedia"]] ''Ultimate Performance Bundle'' The Ultimate Performance Bundle pack was made available for purchase on November 13, 2007 and unlocks all stage 1 to stage 3 performance parts for free. *Stage 1 performance parts *Stage 2 performance parts *Stage 3 performance parts ''Tuner Car Bundle'' The Tuner Car Bundle pack made available on November 13, 2007 and allows for free access to six cars. *Audi S3 *Ford Focus ST *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX *Nissan 350Z (Z33) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI *Volkswagen R32 ''Sport Car Bundle'' The Sport Car Bundle pack made available on November 13, 2007 and allows for free access to six cars. *Audi S4 *Audi TT 3.2 quattro *BMW M3 E46 *BMW Z4 M Coupé *Lotus Elise *Porsche Cayman S ''Muscle Car Bundle'' The Muscle Car Bundle pack made available on November 13, 2007 and allows for free access to six cars. *Chevrolet Camaro SS *Chevrolet Corvette '67 *Ford Mustang GT *Ford Mustang GT '03 *Plymouth HEMI Cuda *Pontiac GTO Category:Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Downloadable Content List